id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Ann
Ann, also known as''' The Herald or 'The "Disciple", '''is an upcoming hunter and one of the 16 hunters in Identity V. Rumor Appearance Ann is a slender, tall woman with pale, rotting grey skin. Her eyes have black sclerae and yellow irises, from which a black liquid drips down her face. She dons a tattered religious habit, with a black and grey color scheme. It extends to her feet and reveals the front of her legs. She also has a bandage wrapped around her upper left thigh. Her accessory consists of a necklace holding a silver key, which is tied to her waist. Introduction "''Infinite approach the sun is equivalent to infinitely hurting yourself. Fall into the dark. I woke up from the darkness, looking at each other's eyes. The flowing blood was saying: "You should not love the sun" Since then, I decided to become the sun, to punish those who want to approach the truth."'' ''— Ann Backstory A strange disease struck Ann's eyes and made them look different from the eyes of ordinary people and, unfortunately, with these changes, the plague came to the city. The epidemic took the life of her parents and there were rumors that she was the eye of the devil, and it was Ann who spread the plague. Many angry people began to advocate her execution. Ann began to live in fear, and the ever-present threat of death shook her strong nerves. Ever so slowly, she too began to believe what the people around her were saying. On a moonless night, Ann could not sleep for a long time and wanted to go to the Church in search of inner peace, but when she arrived there, her heart was pierced by a wooden stake. Before she died, she felt that unusual eyes were watching her, but her fading consciousness made it impossible for her to know whether this was a miraculous escape or the inspiration of true evil. Gameplay External Traits * '''Shadow Step: The Cat was born in a dark shadow and ignores certain laws of physics. Its body generates an expanding Alert Radius and Paralysis Area after it splits. * Alert Radius: When Survivors enter its range, the alerted Cat will refresh its existence time, bite on Survivors' shadow and move with it. * Paralysis Area: When Ann enters its range, the Cat's strength surges and it confines the movement of all Survivors in the area. Getting confined by the Cat multiple times continuously will significantly reduce the confined duration. Abilities * Swoop: Ann sends her Cat sprinting in the target direction. Tap the skill button again and Cat will split into two and run in opposite directions. Cat will split automatically after 5 seconds. After the split, Cat will exist for 10 seconds. * Catwalk: Ann shares some of her Cat's power through their bond. Ann can now sense where the Cat is and dash towards it with alarming speed. * Guide: Ann creates a Command Mark at the target location. Cat will refresh its existence time and come toward the Mark. * Psychic: Ann assimilates more with her Cat. Ann can now dash more quickly and frequently. Tips * At the beginning of the game, send cats out in the direction of cipher machines and split them when they're near one. This will highlight anyone who was ciphering and also serve as a sneak attack for unsuspecting survivors. * When someone is in a chair, send cats and split them early so that any crouching or approaching rescuers will be highlighted. * If you're at an exit gate, split your cats to highlight any survivors that might be hiding and waiting for you to go to the other exit. * Don't use shadow step when something is blocking your way, as you will run into it and not dash the full way. This is the case with windows too. * Use Guide next to a rocket chair so any rescuers are stunned in the middle of rescuing. * If someone throws a pallet down, use your cats to stun them. Break the pallet and then use shadow step into their range. Same thing for windows. * Her abilities used all in a row allow for her to take a survivor out in one cycle if timed correctly. Send your cats and split them to stun someone, use shadow step, and hit them. If you've done it before the cats have refreshed, send a cross towards where the survivor is running, stun, and hit. * Ann is best played with blink. Survivors often counter by slamming a pallet down as soon as you step into their stun area. Blinking through the pallet will allow you to get your hit in whereas breaking the pallet would take up all the stun time. * Ann counters Wildlings (as her stuns knock Wildling completely off of his hog), Explorers (Ann's cats will always reveal him when he is crouching and hiding), and Magician (her cats can attach to his invisible self). Ann seems to be best countered by Prospector (his magnets will push you out of the stun area), Perfumer (she can perfume out of your stuns), and Mercenary (he can outrun the cats). Deduction Targets This character currently has no deduction system. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * White Truffle Accessories * Bizarro Detective * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Desperate Prayer * Milk Carton Graffiti * Muse Mark Standby Motion * Default Trivia * She is 1 of only 4 characters that is accompanied by an animal in matches along with Eli Clark, Murro, and Victor Grantz. ** She is also currently the only hunter to have an animal companion. * She is the first hunter to be shown with torn skin and exposed muscles. * While on official social media posts she is called the Herald, in the game she is titled as the '"D'is'''ciple" '''in both the Notebook and the Appearance Decoration menu. * She is the only hunter who can stun survivors aside from Bane Perez, and Wu Chang. * She is the tallest female character in Identity V. Second tallest only to Luchino. * She will play with her cat and let it leap on her arms is she is idle in a match. * During a match, she will occasionally mimic the sounds of a cat by making meowing and growling noises. ** She will only do this when walking around. * The wooden stake she carries might be the same one that was used to stab her in the heart. * Along with Joseph Desaulniers and Yidhra, Ann cannot be used in duo hunters mode. However, much like Mary, it is possible that she will be added to duo hunters later on. Gallery Links * Hunter Introduction Video Category:Hunter Category:Female Category:Character Category:Needs Images Category:Difficulty Level 2.5